


Thicc Thaddy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Listen y'all you only get one warning, M/M, This is p graphic in some parts so if you can't take it, and only one so listen up, pack ur shit and leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanos has fun with you.





	Thicc Thaddy

You groan as pain coursed through his body. The last thing you remember was hanging out in your room, jamming to ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ before your world went black. You were about to rub his head in an attempt to ease the beginnings of a migraine when you suddenly realize your hands are tied above your head. 

“What the fuck?” You screeched, weakly struggling against the binds, only to huff in frustration and pain as the rope digs light, red grooves into your wrists. Looking down at your body, you gasp in shock as you observe that you currently have no clothes on your body. your cheeks begin to turn red with a blush of embarrassment. Whoever kidnapped you must’ve been a real pevert to stoop to this level. Suddenly, all of your thought process stop, as you begin to acknowledge that there is something up your ass that is vibrating rapidly. You let out a small whimper as you stare at your erect cocklette in a mix of shame and pleasure. 

“Oh god… What if my kidnapper comes in?” You moan softly, only to jump slightly and curse as a large figure enters the room, almost on cue. Your eyes widen to almost cartoonish proportions as you watch a big, thick, purple man approach the bed. The man had to be at least 10 feet tall and he had to have been an alien, because there was no way a human could look so… large. 

“I see that you are awake, my dear little human.” The purple alien purrs as he sits down next to the bed, gently stroking your hair. With surprisingly little thought, you say the first thing that pops into your head,

“Your face looks like a nutsack.”

Thanos frowns, staring at his new companion with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. You stare, the vibrator in his ass suddenly forgotten, as the purple alien man stood up. 

“For your information, my name is Thanos. If I were you, I’d watch my mouth before I suffer from something I’d regret.” You nod shakily, the feeling of dread and fear blooming in your chest as the purple alien man, apparently named Thanos, stood up. You take this time to study Thanos’ features, taking note of the fact the man had no hair to speak of. He was completely bald. Everywhere. Quite ugly, too. His voice is pretty sexy though, not that you would admit that out loud, but it was far too late as the sound of deep laughter echoes throughout the room.

“I’m glad my voice arouses you so much, as you’ll be hearing quite a bit of it tonight. I can see your cock twitching.” You simply grumble in response, crossing your legs in a weak attempt to keep Thanos’ peering eyes away from your small excuse of a dick. 

“I hate to inform you this, but I must hurry up and do what I wish to do before other… people begin to notice you’re missing.” Thanos seems to spit out those last few words as he walks back towards the bed. you sigh through your nose, wondering what Thanos could possibly want. However, you would not have to wonder too long, as you become very aware of two fingers as they penetrate your hole. You feel yourself let out a loud moan, your small cock throbbing painfully as the vibrator slowly inches its way out, quickly replaced with two obscenely large digits. 

“Do you like that?” Thanos teases softly as your slightly less tight asshole began to tighten around his large fingers. You just couldn’t believe this. An ugly ass, bald, purple alien man with some golden gauntlet was in the process of fingering you. And he had huge fingers. What a story this’ll be. You simply moan in response, shuddering as more fingers began to penetrate his hole. They stay like that for about 15 minutes. You teetered at the brink of a climax before Thanos quickly pulled out, earning a whine from the smaller male.

“Hush dear, daddy is going to give you something better.” The purple man whispers in your ear, causing the hair on the back of your neck to stand at attention. You curse at yourself internally. Since when were you a wanton slut to an ugly alien? Was it the pleasure? The ecstasy? Probably. You honestly can’t find the heart to care about it, especially since it looks like something interesting is about to happen. Thanos smirked, showing off his gauntlet to the panting human on the bed. You can only manage to stare at the gauntlet, open mouthed. drool pools beneath you, as you whine and buck your hips, begging for attention. Thanos simply shook his head, smirking, before positioning his gauntlet clad hand in front of your exposed ass.

“Are you ready, baby?” Thanos purrs in your ear. You nod eagerly as big purple daddy Thanos shoves his infinity gauntlet clad hand into your tight, needy asshole. You moan, eyes widen at unrealistic proportions as Daddy’s thick hand stretches your inner walls to a ridiculous size. You let out a low groan as you feel the skin inside your ass rip, leaving sensitive fissures around the opening of your anus. You blush as you feel the blood dripping from the tears in your anus, the red, viscous fluid runs down your leg. Thanos groans behind you, his enormous, swollen, purple cock oozes with light blue pre cum. 

In, out. In, out. Thanos keeps a steady rhythm as you thrust back into his huge fist. You wonder if your body will be okay after this experience, but you shake your head slightly, putting the thought aside. At this point, all you can do is savour the moment. You feel drool run down the corners of your mouth as you feel yourself nearing the climax. You let out a deep, filthy moan as you cum all over the bed beneath you, gasping for breath. 

“Did you like that?” Thanos asks as he lowers his pants, revealing his space cock. He runs his clean hand through your sweat soaked hair. You nod happily, giving your ass a little wiggle as you do. Thanos gives you a deep, throaty laugh as he stares at your pathetic excuse of a cock. 

“What a cute cocklette you have, my dear...” Thanos purrs as he strokes your small ball sack. You let out a soft moan as his index finger continues to gently caress it. You let out a shocked gasp as you feels something thick and hard penetrate your damaged ass. You turn your head slightly to see Thanos as he pushes his cock into you. You start to scream as you can feel his cock go beyond your prostate all the way to your intestines. He continues pushing up until he’s fully sheathed. You let out a moan in both pain and pleasure as you feel his cock all the way up your intestines all the way to your stomach. 

You question why would this feel so good in your head when suddenly, your conscience straight up tells you.

‘You are a filthy, masochistic slut. That’s what you are, bitch. That’s why it feels good.’ You nod, satisfied with the response. You’re pulled out of your thoughts as Thanos begins to thrust in and out of you. You scream, cry, beg and moan as his blood covered cock moves in and out at a rough, fast, and grueling pace. You feel like your inner being is being torn apart, which is partially true. You should be concerned, but you’re more focused on your dick, rather than what you should be rationally thinking about. 

You suffer through two hours of painfully brutal sex until you reach your climax. Within the next minute, Thanos climaxes hard into you. You let out a shout gasp and before you know it, semen is being shot up through your body, a sky blue mess. It pours out of your eyes, nose and mouth. You let out gurgling sounds throughout the 5 minutes of Thanos’ climax. Your body feels stuffed and content. You feel yourself slipping away. The last thing you see is the smirking, sexy face of Thanos.

 

“Good night, sweet prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;^)


End file.
